brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Kingpinn2/The Brick Brothers
The Brick Brothers is a book by Kingpinn2 Plot The Brickster and his henchmen Alpha and Beta (along with an army of Brickster-Bots) jump into Infomaniacs time machine and end up in the year 2011. They attack King Adams castle while hes having his party. Before Brickster can Kidnap Adam, Adams friend King and his brother Kevin throw pizzas at him causing him to fall down. Although he loves pizzas, he also hates them because they remind him of his nemesis Pepper Roni. The Brickster and his gang quickly escape the castle before the MBA can capture him. Now its up to the brothers to stop him. Characters King Role: Protagonist (Along with Kevin) Appearance: Black Baseball cap, Dr.Inferno Henchman jacket, Black pants King is the older brother of Kevin and "Level 1" Master Builder. Him and his brother plan on reaching "Level 2" and becoming official Master Builders. Kevin Role: Protagonist (along with King) ''Appearance: Grey cap, Silver Sun glasses, Black jacket (no sleeves), Black pants Kevin is the younger brother of King and "Level 1" Master Builder. Not only those he plan on reaching "Level 2" but also plans on reaching higher ranks and becoming a bigger Master Builder than his brother. The Brickster Role: Antagonist Appearance: Black cap, Black Sun glasses that make his eyes look green, Black Mustache, Prisoner outfit, Blue right hand, Black pants The Brickster is the infamous rival of the famous Pepper Roni. Now after escaping into Infomaniacs time machine, he finds himself in a world with no Pizza tossing delivery boys. Alpha and Beta Role(s): Antagonist(s) Appearance: Black bandannas, White eyes with black pupils, White eye brows (Alpha), Black bushy hair and eye brows (Beta), White goatee (Alpha), Prisoner outfits with Light Blue overalls Alpha and Beta are both brothers and two of the Bricksters best "Human" Henchmen (O.K., His only "Human" Henchmen). They are hardly seen separated. Brickster-Bots Role(s): Antagonist(s) Appearance: Grey brick head with robot design, Prisoner outfit, Black pants, Grey 1x1 plate on feet. The Brickster-Bots are the Bricksters loyal Henchmen. However, They have one weakness: dancing. More coming soon. Chapters Bricksters steal 2003 LEGO Island It was another day in LEGO Island. The Brickster was up to his old tricks again, This time he was planning on stealing an artifact called "The Staff of Domination" in a LEGO Island museum along with the a plate of Hydrographics that is said to have something to do with the staff. Legend has it that the staff has powers to dominate the (LEGO) world! Two of Bricksters best henchmen Alpha and his brother Beta can read many dead languages, if Alpha and Beta can read the Hydrographics on the plate, it might reveal the ways to use the staff. Brickster quickly snuck into the museum and into the room with the staff. When he first saw the staff he was staring at it in an amassed way. It was made of three pieces: a grey stick, a light sword handle, and a skeleton head (each piece was stacked in the order shown). Brickster grabbed the staff along with the Hydrographics and was about to make a getaway. But before he was about to do that, he saw officers Laura and Nick Brick. "What are they doing hear?" said Brickster in his mind. If he was going going to get out, he'd have to get past the cops. Brickster slowly tip-toed so they wouldn't notice him, but CRACK! He accidently stepped on a stick. "Huh?" said the Brickster to himself. "Maybe they didn't notice me", but they did. "Hey you over there" said Nick, the Brickster turned around slowly. "Yes officer." said Brickster in an uncomfortable way. "Happy 'Dress up like The Brickster day'." "Well, um, Yes. I'm dressing up like the Brickster, a very handsome man." Then, Nick noticed the "Brickster Imitator" was holding something familiar. "Hey isn't that the Staff of Domination?" "Ummm, you mean this, its just an... awsome replica I got in the gift shop." "Didn't they stop selling replicas last year?" "I didn't say I got it now." There conversation was cut short when the museum anouncer said: "ATTENTION, ATTENTION, THE STAFF OF DOMINATION HAS BEEN STOLEN! THE MUSEUM IS KNOW IN LOCKDOWN MODE!". "Oh no, I better go before two cops think I'm the Brickster and also think this very realistic replica is the real staff along with these very realistic Hydrographics!" said the Brickster. "Hey, they never sold a replica of the Hydrographics." said Nick Brick "Well I... This is just... Oh, who am i kidding, G T G!" "HEY, HES THE REAL BRICKSTER! GET HIM!" "NOW'S WHEN YOU REALIZE IT?!" Now the Brickster was really in trouble, The museum was on lockdown and Laura and Nick were chasing him (Its prety obvious because Nick said "GET HIM!")! "Can you believe we thought he was another guy?" said Nick, "Well, it is 'Dress up like the Brickster day' And we did almost arest that other guy." said Laura. As they were chasing Brickster, they trip'd on sticks and fell on the the museum glass doors causing them to break. "See ya later Brickulator!" said the Brickster as he made his escape. "Sticks? I thought we took care of the Beaver problem last time!" said Nick confused. Meanwhile, the Brickster stole a rocket from LEGO Islands space station and used it to get back to his asteroid home: Ogel Island (OGEL is LEGO backwards). 'Ogel Island' ''Brickster had already landed his stolen space ship. He already stepped out of the rocket and onto the grey sand of his asteroid home: Ogel Island. There on the benches in front of one of the big buildings on Ogel were the two of Bricksters Henchmen, Alpha and Beta (There was also a Brickster-Bot there). They along with the Brickster-Bot were playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Whats the Brickster going to do on Ogel? Find out next time on: The Brick Brothers!